Réveilletoi!
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Miyavi x Satoo  Couple sortit du JFan Tour. Non ce n'est pas du fanservice... mais Miyavi est capable de faire autre chose non? Miyavi, Myv, jrock, visual Kei, JFan tour


_Note de l'auteur : Slash (encore Oo... eh... que pensez-vous que je fais quand je m'ennuis...) qui inclut encore un couple de BlaSt Fusion. J'envisage d'en faire un fanservice... un jour... quand j'aurai les mots pour décrire des scènes aussi magnifiques à regarder sans avoir des images si claires que je m'en liquéfirais... _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Miyavi... je le regrette...mais moins que Hizumi... ni aucun autre J-Rocker. Mais Satoo et BlaSt Fusion sont ma propriété!_

_Vous êtes avertis, c'est un slash. Si vous ne voulez pas lire d'histoire explicite, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit!_

**

* * *

**

Satoo lambinait dans son lit, les yeux fermés et la musique à fond dans son mp3. Elle rêvassait, à ses prochains concerts, à sa tenue de demain, à Banira qui lui avait gentiment demandé de l'accompagner chez le coiffeur. Bref, elle se trouvait de quoi meubler ses pensées. Il était très tard, probablement près de une heure du matin lorsqu'elle décida de se lever pour aller prendre une marche.

Elle se leva avec précaution, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Kazan ou Yuukai, toute deux dormant à poing fermé. Sasuga avait passé la nuit avec Miku, probablement à se plaindre de sa misérable vie de couple et Banira profitait de sa vie de couple qui n'avait rien à envier à personne. Satoo aurait bien voulu pouvoir aimer aussi... stablement que Banira, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. En sortant de la chambre, elle se surprit à avoir une folle envie d'aller agacer Miyavi. Au nombre de fois où le chanteur avait fait de même avec elle, ce n'était sûrement pas déplacé lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

La bassiste gambada dans le corridor, appréciant le silence qui n'était brisé que par le son subtil des néons. Rapidement, elle arriva à la hauteur de la chambre que Miyavi occupait seul. La porte était barrée, mais Satoo savait très bien comment l'ouvrir. En un tour de main, l'accès à la chambre de Miyavi lui fut octroyé. Tout dans la pièce laissait croire que le chanteur dormait. Ceci ne fit qu'augmenter l'intérêt de Satoo pour cette escapade nocturne. Elle referma la porte avec soin, le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter de réveiller l'occupant. Sans le moindre bruit, la bassiste se faufila dans la chambre, et entra dans la pièce où Miyavi dormait visiblement. Satoo sauta sur le lit, atterrit à califourchon sur le bassin du chanteur qui sursauta brusquement.

- Bonsoir, bel endormi, sourit Satoo en penchant la tête pour admirer le visage ébahi de Miyavi.

- Satoo? Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ici? Marmonna le chanteur, en se frottant les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

La bassiste ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer intensément le vocaliste. Il finit par se sentir mal à l'aise et il pressa Satoo de répondre.

- J'avais envie de jouer, dit simplement la jeune femme.

Miyavi remarqua soudainement la petite... très petite tenue que son invité portait. Un simple haut de dentelle noire et une culotte garçonne assortie, qui sortait légèrement des culottes courtes de son pyjama. Il sourit à l'idée que Satoo ait envie de jouer, malgré l'heure tardive.

- Ça devrait te prendre plus souvent, dit le chanteur en posant ses mains sur la taille presque dénudée de Satoo.

- Tu crois? En fait, c'est relativement excitant tout cela. J'aurais du te laisser dormir, murmura la bassiste, qui venait de se pencher pour embrasser brièvement les lèvres de Miyavi.

Ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement de Miyavi, c'est qu'il avait toujours les lèvres légèrement humides, absolument savoureuses à embrasser et son piercing ne faisait que renforcer l'effet attrayant du tout : Satoo craquait pour les piercing aux lèvres, comme Banira. Mais elle était plus chanceuse que sa consoeur, elle avait un amant qui en possédait un.

Ses mains se glissèrent rapidement sous la camisole que Miyavi portait pour dormir. Le chanteur eut un geste pour se rapprocher de la bassiste, geste qui n'eut comme résultat que de montrer à Satoo qu'elle avait réussi à l'aguicher. La bassiste sourit contre les lèvres de Miyavi et décida d'enlever le chandail de celui-ci. Ses baisers ne se concentrèrent pas très longtemps sur la bouche du chanteur. Malgré qu'elle adore les baisers langoureux qu'elle avait l'occasion d'échanger avec lui, Satoo préférait de loin profiter de la sensibilité de la peau de son bel amant pour lui procurer de longs frissons.

Ses lèvres se baladèrent le long du cou de Miyavi, suçotant la chair tendre par endroit, la mordillant à d'autres. Rien ne laissait le chanteur indifférent, il était probablement plus sensible au toucher que la moyenne et il n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de caresses pour déjà ressentir le besoin d'aller plus loin. Mais Satoo aimait le faire attendre, le faire languir, puisqu'il devenait encore plus avide de lui faire l'amour et cela rendait la chose encore meilleur.

Le cou ayant reçu un traitement royal, ce fut le torse du chanteur qui fut prit d'assaut. Les nombreux tatous qu'il possédait conféraient à sa poitrine et son ventre un vrai rôle de terrain de jeu pour la jeune femme qui se plaisait tant à tracer et retracer le parcours des chemins d'encre fait sur la peau de l'homme. Au passage, Satoo captura l'un des mamelons déjà fermes de Miyavi qui réprima maladroitement le grognement rauque que ce baiser lui provoqua. S'attardant un long moment sur cette merveilleuse zone sensible, Satoo pue décrocher quelques gémissements absolument irrésistible de la part de Miyavi qui en redemandait.

Alors que la bassiste s'affairait sur le torse plat du chanteur, ses mains se baladèrent un moment sur les hanches et la taille de celui-ci, puis finirent par tournoyer dangereusement près du membre complètement durci qui accaparait toute la place dans les boxers du chanteur.

- Seriez-vous à l'étroit par hasard? Insinua Satoo, en continuant d'effleurer la zone hautement érogène.

- À l'étroit? J'ai l'impression que ça va exploser, souffla Miyavi.

Il serra brusquement les dents lorsque la bassiste empoigna la totalité de l'érection du chanteur pour la manipuler avec une délicatesse experte qui donna des sueurs chaudes à Miyavi. Il donna quelques coups de bassin, presque involontaires, de quoi inciter Satoo à approfondir ses traitements.

- Tu en demandes beaucoup ce soir, rigola Satoo en baissant petit à petit le boxer de Miyavi.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir, répliqua entre deux souffles saccadés.

Il y avait des soirées comme celle-ci où Miyavi préférait qu'on mène le bal à sa place. Il était, en règle général, fougueux, énergique et plutôt dominateur dans ses relations. Il aimait particulièrement être la cause du plaisir des autres, il en oubliait presque son propre plaisir. Satoo le savait trop bien, pour les nuits torrides à ne dormir que trois heures parce que monsieur a décidé de la faire jouir pendant deux bonnes heures... il y était presque arrivé...

Avec ce souvenir délicieux en tête, Satoo s'employa à faire durcir, si la chose était encore possible, son homme entre ses doigts fins. Miyavi, la tête jetée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés, profitait largement de toute cette attention ciblée. Un peu ennuyée par le sous-vêtement qui empêchait tout vrai contact, la bassiste retira celui-ci lentement. Ainsi, le membre gorgé de sang de son amant pouvait enfin avoir toute la place qu'il désirait. Satoo ne s'arrêta pas là et opta plutôt pour des caresses plus poussées. Sa bouche engloba le bout pour l'humidifier à excès. Mais le vocaliste ne s'en plaignait surtout pas. Il avait emmêlé ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Satoo qui venait de prendre la base de l'érection avec sa main pour accompagner sa langue dans des va et vient irréguliers.

- Plus vite, grommela Miyavi.

Satoo rie discrètement et décida plutôt de ralentir ses manœuvres. Ceci occasionna des plaintes de protestations du chanteur.

- Sois patient, rien ne nous presse, murmura Satoo avant de complètement prendre la verge de Miyavi dans sa bouche humide.

Il gémit et crispa ses jambes sous le nouveau contact chaud et invitant. Satoo fit appel à un jeu de langue et de succion habile pour que Miyavi vire simplement fou. Miyavi finit par tirer Satoo vers le haut pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'arrêtes aussi vite, bougonna Satoo.

- Parce que rien ne nous presse, lui renvoya Miyavi en venant chercher les baisers qu'il lui manquait.

Le chanteur remonta ses mains brûlantes dans le dos de Satoo et pue constater qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa camisole. Il interrompit le baiser pour rendre les choses à son avantage. Il fit pivoter Satoo sur le lit avec une facilité déconcertante, même pour la jeune femme. Il entreprit d'enlever le dessus de dentelle noire qui bloquait l'accès à la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais porter de la dentelle plus souvent, commenta Miyavi avant de prendre le bas du chandail avec ses dents pour le relever et bécoter le ventre plat de Satoo.

- Ce serait dangereux, tu serais toujours après moi, gloussa-t-elle, lorsque le chanteur atteignit un point particulièrement chatouilleux de son ventre.

Miyavi se mit à rire et relever un peu plus le chandail de la bassiste, jusque sous ses seins. Elle avait une peau pâle et légèrement rosée, toujours très accueillante pour les baisers parfois fiévreux que le chanteur se plaisait à lui donner partout partout. Sa langue traça la marque que le soutien-gorge de Satoo avait laissée, une simple marque rougeâtre qui rappelait les marques semblables que Banira avait quelques fois dans le dos... mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Ses mains remontèrent le reste du chandail pour le faire passer outre la tête de Satoo et il s'en débarrassa. Miyavi eut un soupir de ravissement et des yeux gourmands alors qu'il admirait la poitrine certes petites, mais si bien proportionnée de Satoo.

Il ne tarda pas à satisfaire sa gourmandise en mangeant littéralement les seins de la jeune femme qui respirait rapidement, et souriait chaque fois que le piercing de métal effleurait l'un de ses mamelons aussi dressé que l'était Miyavi. Alors qu'il s'attardait sur sa poitrine, particulièrement le sein droit pour une raison mystérieuse, le chanteur décida qu'il voulait Satoo complètement nue tout comme lui. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous le bas de pyjama de Satoo, et frôla le dessus de sa petite culotte, ce qui amena Satoo à se coller un peu plus contre son amant. Miyavi enleva rapidement le short qui servait de pyjama et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas.

- Définitivement, porte de la dentelle plus souvent, sourit Miyavi en descendant brusquement pour aller à la rencontre de l'entrecuisse de Satoo.

Il était facile de savoir que la bassiste devait être à peu près aussi excitée que Miyavi, puisqu'on y sentait une chaleur hors du commun. Les lèvres de Miyavi déposèrent quelques furtifs baisers juste au dessus de l'élastique de la culotte de la petite brune sous lui et avec ses dents, descendit sans trop de misère le sous-vêtement noir. S'aidant de ses mains pour enlever complètement la culotte qui vola de l'autre côté de la pièce, il se concentra plutôt sur la nouvelle zone dénudée par ses moyens. Ses mains se faufilèrent entre les jambes de la bassiste pour caresser la peau divinement douce de l'intérieur des cuisses. Il en profita pour écarter ces jambes et s'adonner à une pleine exploration du sexe de sa belle compagne. Impossible de nier, il avait réussi à allumer efficacement la bassiste : elle était particulièrement humide et chaude...

Sa langue s'en donna à cœur joie, inspectant les moindres coins de Satoo, qui gémissait de plaisir. Bientôt, il joignit deux doigts à ses caresses buccales. Les jambes de Satoo se raidirent un moment avant de relaxer complètement, incapable de conserver leur force pour autre chose que pour onduler le bassin de temps à autre, lorsque Miyavi accédait à un point plus sensible. Le vocaliste finit par remonter, laissant une traînée de salive sur le ventre et entre les seins de Satoo. Il vint lui retirer quelques doux baisers, tout en poursuivant son examen des profondeurs satinées de la bassiste qui avait de plus en plus de misère à respirer normalement.

- Continue d'avoir ce visage extasié et je ne te lâche pas de la nuit, murmura Miyavi à l'oreille de Satoo, qui en frémit.

- Tu me donnes envie d'avoir ce visage à grandeur de journée quand tu me parles ainsi, dit Satoo, aussi bas que les confidences de Miyavi.

Miyavi passa ses lèvres dans le cou exposé de Satoo et croqua délicatement dans la chair, avant de passer sa langue pour effacer les traces de cette attaque sensuelle.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention alors, je ne suis pas aussi passif que certains, avertit Miyavi en souriant contre le creux du cou de sa compagne.

Il retira un peu brusquement ses doigts de l'entrejambe de la bassiste qui étouffa une plainte d'objection. Satoo profita du fait qu'elle venait de retrouver un peu de ses forces pour obliger Miyavi à retourner à sa position de départ.

- J'ai envie d'être sur le dessus ce soir, avoua-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du grand jeune homme, s'attardant longuement sur son piercing.

Satoo se posta sur le bassin de Miyavi qui la regardait avec une passion ardente. Elle décida de ne pas le faire languir trop longtemps cette fois, puisqu'elle avait autant envie que celui-ci et qu'elle savait que Miyavi pouvait faire tourner les choses très rapidement si la volonté lui en prenait. Elle prit délicatement le membre gonflé de son amant et le plaça adroitement de tel façon qu'elle pue littéralement ''s'asseoir dessus''. Elle se laissa tomber, ignorant la petite douleur d'un frottement un peu trop rapidement pour une première pénétration plus... imposante que deux simples doigts. Miyavi était équipé en fonction de sa grandeur, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était aucunement à plaindre, pour le plus grand intérêt de Satoo.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu prenais beaucoup de place, haleta Satoo en souriant.

- Oui, mais j'adore l'entendre, qui lui sourit aussi sincèrement.

Il ne laissa pas à Satoo le temps d'entreprendre des va-et-vient à son propre rythme, il préféra plutôt pousser vers le haut et entrer encore plus profondément en la jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri, agréablement surprise par le geste. Elle finit par se remonter un peu et se laisser redescendre une fois de plus, pour remonter et ainsi y aller à sa vitesse, rien de trop lent ni trop rapide. Elle profita du frottement des plus délectables que cette position lui offrait. La bassiste vint prendre les mains de Miyavi, qui reposait sur ses hanches pour la guider, pour venir les placer volontairement sur sa poitrine et ainsi commander son envie du moment.

- J'adore tes initiatives ma jolie, fit le vocaliste en massant avec habileté les seins fermes de la jeune femme.

Sans dire un mot, Satoo accéléra ses mouvements, jetant la tête à l'arrière, ce qui donnait à Miyavi le loisir d'apprécier sa peau laiteuse et ses légères courbes exquises. Les ondulations et les petits tremblements de la jeune femme n'était pas ignoré par Miyavi qui avait un peu dénigré sa poitrine pour parcourir la peau douce du corps de son amante qui montait et descendait dans une cadence de plus en plus enivrante sur son érection.

Le chanteur, sentait la fatigue s'emparer de Satoo, se redressa et captura les fesses de celle-ci pour aider à ses mouvements. Son coup de main fut apprécié, d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant accessible pour de langoureux baisers, entre deux gémissements à demi étouffés de la part d'un des deux ''amoureux''. Miyavi augmenter la vitesse du va et vient, et rendit les pénétrations plus profondes, ce qui empêcha Satoo de reprendre convenablement son souffle. Elle serra Miyavi dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans la poitrine de Satoo pour y étouffer soupir qui s'apparentait beaucoup plus à un petit cri qu'autre chose. Il vint subitement, créant une vague de chaleur intense dans le bas ventre de la bassiste, chaleur qui lui monta rapidement à la tête. Dans les derniers va et vient, Satoo jouit également, dans un vrai cri de femme qui contenait depuis un bon moment tout le résultat de ces sensations toute plus poignantes les unes que les autres.

Les tourtereaux prirent un bon moment avant de bouger. Satoo, le visage au creux du cou moite de son copain, humait son odeur doucement sucrée que lui conférait son parfum. Les doigts de Miyavi parcouraient distraitement le dos exposé de Satoo, la tête appuyé sur la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se dissocièrent finalement, Satoo se leva, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et tu crois aller où ainsi, demanda Miyavi un sourire en coin.

- Retournez à ma chambre, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

Satoo eut à peine le temps de retrouver sa culotte dans le coin de la pièce que Miyavi l'avait déjà agrippé par les hanches et la tirait avec lui sur le lit.

- Et tu crois m'amener où ainsi? Rigola-t-elle alors qu'elle avait atteint le matelas.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as donné envie de poursuivre nos passionnantes activités encore toute la nuit.

Le regard de Miyavi était aussi malicieux qu'un adolescent. Il l'attira contre lui et lui vola d'autres baisers passionnés.

- Mais avant, allons chercher de quoi manger, murmura Miyavi à Satoo en se levant pour enfiler ses boxers à nouveau.

- Les cuisines hein? Et tu as quelques plans machiavéliques pour les tables de la salle à manger? Insinua Satoo en enfilant son dessous aussi.

Miyavi ne lui répondit pas, ce contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et se précipita vers la porte en courant, prit d'une soudaine montée d'énergie. Satoo adorait ce jeune homme excentrique, avec qui elle ne s'ennuierait définitivement jamais et avec qui elle pouvait être sur de retrouver la même vision du couple... c'est-à-dire libre et indépendant.


End file.
